


Parkour Peter

by Winterbirb



Category: Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterbirb/pseuds/Winterbirb
Summary: Completely 100% dedicated to Peter Parker one shots and headcanons/scenarios. I guess requests are open.





	1. ✘𝙼𝙾𝚁𝙰𝙻𝙴𝚂✘

**Author's Note:**

> Endgame spoilers :)

It had been 5 days, 120 hours, 7,200 minutes, 432,000 seconds since he died.

 

_Not that anyone is counting, of course._

 

Except he was counting, Peter was always counting. When he wasn't on patrol? Counting. Bored? Counting. Fixing up his suit? Counting.

 

_58._

_59._

_60._

 

May was finally able to talk Peter into maybe going to Ned's house, saying things like "oh I bet his family would _love_ to have you over Peter! You haven't been out the house in so long it feels like I grounded you." Then they'd both share a laugh, or in Peter's case a dry chuckle.

 

"I'll be back before 10 May."

 

The elder Parker nodded, kissing Peter's forehead with that gentle love that filled Peter to the brim with giddy happy that she's alive love every time. Closing the front door and swiftly maneuvering out of the apartment, Peter took in the Queens air. The sound of blaring car horns died down hours ago, all the typical New York sounds going down as the moon came up.

 

Walking down the street, earbuds blasting _Cavetown_ and hands in his blue jacket pockets Peter felt a sense of sudden euphoria, almost like- like he could _feel_ Tony watching over him. Maybe it was because the stars were shining so bright that it reminded him of Tony's arch reactor, or maybe it was the mural of the fallen hero on the side of a nearby building that had Peter's attention for the past 10 minutes.

 

The spiderling felt like if he kept looking he'd breakdown right there, cry like a lunatic for the passerby's entertainment. "Oh my God- Mr. Stark I miss you _so_ much. I didn't want you to go Tony, why'd it have to be you?"

 

_Fuck it, let the tears fall._

_And fall they did._

 

Seconds felt like minutes and the actual minutes felt like hours, Peter just... stood there letting it all out. A few passerby's patted the boys shoulder in silent pity, KAREN came online (courtesy of Tony giving Peter a new phone) saying that if Peter continued to cry she'd call May or Happy or Ned or literally anyone that could make her boy feel better.

 

"I'm okay. I'm... I'm okay. I just miss him- I miss him _so so_ much KAREN."

 

Going through the breathing exercises Tony taught him, Peter calmed down slowly but surely. Staring at the mural for a few more minutes, the young superhero saw the signature of the artist at the bottom, standing out the most but somehow blending in.

 

**-𝚖𝚖**

 

 _Who could 'mm' be?_ Peter asked himself, and kept asking as he walked home.

 

And kept asking as he got ready for bed, kissed May goodnight, and sent both Happy and Ned goodnight messages (while reminding Ned about the chemistry test tomorrow).

 

Staring at the ceiling now, Peter listened to the gentle knocking of his ceiling fan and continued to think about 'mm'.

 

_Mandy Moree?_

 

He shook his head, doesn't sound right.

 

_Morgan-_

 

A breathy chuckle, definitely not?

 

Too exhausted to come up with names Peter began counting again.

 

_50._

_51._

_52._

_53._

_54._

_55._

_56._

_It's already 11:59?_

_57._

_58._

_59._

_What about Miles Morales?_

_60._

 

Whoever it was, it didn't matter because it had officially been 6 days, 144 hours, 8,640 minutes, and 518,400 seconds since Tony died.

 

But hey, who's counting?


	2. The First and Last Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEADCANON / SCENARIO  
> Tony doesn't know if Peter is credit card ready.

The last time someone used Tony's card he was around five years old, about three feet tall, and had a major obsession with the color red. Still don't know who I'm talking about? Keep reading I'm sure you'll figure it out in no time.

 

Tony hasn't trusted Peter with his credit card since he painted the penthouse red (figuratively - and almost literally - speaking).

 

The billionaire was in a meeting when J.A.R.V.I.S broke the news to him.

 

"Sir, you just payed over $1,000 dollars to what looks like a toy company."

 

Tony excused himself rather quickly, holding his phone to his ear as his cheeks flared red. "You wanna run that by me again?" He asked, beginning to leave the building, shooting cold glares at anyone that tired to stop him.

 

"You've just payed over $1,000 dollars to what looks like a toy company." J.A.R.V.I.S repeated, pulling up the receipt to said toy company.

 

four mega stuffed teddy bears (red)

two mega stuffed bunnies (red)

200lbs of red licorice

 

Tony sighed heavily, "I left my credit card at home didn't I?"

 

"You did sir."

 

"Peter's babysitter?"

 

Security footage shows that the young Stark's babysitter is passed out cold on the couch, her phone is in Peter's baby sized hands. Using his daddy's smarts, he found his way onto Amazon and "went to town" as Tony would call it.

 

And that, Tony decided, was the last time a non-avenger watched after Peter.

 

——

 

"Dad that was _ten years_ ago! It technically wasn't even my fault!"

 

Peter defended himself, staring with pleading eyes at his dad. F.R.I.D.A.Y chirped , "He does have a point Boss, he was five."

 

"Hush, you weren't programmed then."

 

Tony massaged the bridge of his nose, pulling out his card. "Peter Stark, I will personally murder you if you A) go over your spending limit or B) buy weird - sketchy - anything. Do you understand?" The spiderling nodded vigorously, his doe eyes were all sorts of serious as Tony handed him the card. "I promise I'll be responsible." The mechanic nodded, the want to trust his son blocking out his other emotions.

 

"I'll be back before you know it Petey." Tony kissed the boy's forehead, lips lingering there for a few seconds longer.

 

A whole week to himself... Peter didn't know what he'd do.

 

——

 

Thank you for your purchase of one, Hello Kitty pajama set. Expect your item to be delivered to you on February 20, 20XX, between the times of 8am and 2pm.

 

Peter smiled to himself, he hadn't touched the card since his dad left on Monday.

 

Hadn't even _looked_ at it.

 

Until he _did_ look at it.

 

——

 

"Okay February 20, it is- F.R.I.D.A.Y. what time is it?"

 

"It's 6:50am Peter, if you wait any longer you'll be late for school."

 

Peter said a quick 'thank you' and rushed to the elevator, if his dad wasn't rushing him out then F.R.I.D.A.Y was.

 

School went by in a Panicked Peter blur, he rushed into the tower, smiling at the receptionist. "Has- has anything come in for- uh- for me?" He asked as he approached the lady, his giddiness flowing out of him.

 

"Lemme check... ah-! Yes actually! Here you go Mr. P."

 

Peter took the package with semi shaking hands, he looked like Tony did when the billionaire first held his baby body. Rushing to the elevator Peter hit the penthouse floor button several times.

 

"The elevator only goes so fast, Peter."

 

F.R.I.D.A.Y's voice perked up, startling the teen. "I know I know Fri, I'm just excited." Bouncing on his heels, Peter smiled when the elevator came to a smooth stop.

 

——

 

Leaving his room with a shit eating grin Peter jumped around, the pants fit him perfectly. Walking into the living room Peter froze, his dad staring back at him with a faded smile.

 

"Wha-"

 

"I-I can explain!"

 

Tony chuckled and shook his head, "You are so _weird_."


End file.
